fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambur
}} |} An artist named Kheldon Ki was called before a wealthy lord and ordered to produce a statue of the lord to stand before his home for all the populace to see and revere. Kheldon Ki was a gifted artist, and all art he created was so lifelike it showed the true soul of its subject. As such, his statue of the lord radiated a sense of ego and vanity to all who looked at it. When the lord saw the completed statue, he ordered it torn down and Kheldon to spend the rest of his life in his deepest dungeons. Kheldon spent 40 years within the dungeon, blind and lonely. To fight his loneliness, he began sculpting people from the rocks in the cavern. By the end of his life, he had created hundreds of these stocky statues of men and woman all doing a variety of tasks. At a great age Kheldon lay upon the floor of the dungeon close to death. It was then that Kilmorph appeared before him and said "You have been imprisoned unjustly, for this I will grant you a wish. Choose your wish carefully though, for you will gain only one, be it for revenge against the lord who imprisoned you or a renewal of youth for you to live again." In this way Kilmorph hoped to test Kheldon, to see if he had become so bitter as to be unworthy of heaven by wishing for revenge against the lord. But Kheldon asked for neither of these two things, and instead said "I wish not revenge for it would gain me nothing, and I wish not new life, for I am ready to die; my only wish is that during my final hours I would not be alone." Kilmorph saw this as a good wish, and granted it by breathing life into all the statues Kheldon had created, and they tended to him until he died. After Kheldon's death, his soul was carried to the underworld on the back of a great dragon, and he was welcomed among the spirits of his ancestors. As for the stone people, they burrowed out of the lord's dungeon and spread through the underdark, becoming the dwarves of today. Bambur is one of the few original dwarves remaining. He was carved by Kheldon and had Kilmorph herself breathe life into him. He is nearly as talented a crafter as his creator, but Bambur makes weapons instead of statues. The first generation of Dwarves never age, they are exactly as they were when they were carved, but each generation of dwarves gets a slightly shorter lifespan. As they get farther and farther from the breath of Kilmorph, they become more mortal, in spirit and life. Bambur has had to watch this fall, the Umberguard himself has even turned away from Kilmorph, but Bambur fights on for his goddess and mother. His strength, and his weapons, are available to any that fights for Kilmorph. p category:Melee Units category:Dwarven Units category:Hero Units category:Religious Hero Units Category:Living Units